charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Ghosts and Angels
Synopsis The series goes supernatural as Tiffany begins having nightmares about a mysterious lady in purple. While visiting her longtime, newlywed friend, the Angels realize that Tiffany's nightmares are an attempt to save Tiffany's friend's life. A reckoning with death is set for an elaborate costume party. Case Client: none Assignment: none Complication: none Romantic Entanglements: none Outcome: Cliff (Erica's husband) fell down the stairs. He was unconscious and bleeding from his mouth, but it was never stated how badly he'd been injured. Bosley Bumbles After Erica was saved, Bosley refused to thank the ghost who had helped, and then his desk started floating. He panicked, and started shouting out his thanks. Memorable Quotes Tiffany: I guess this sounds pretty bizarre, doesn't it? Kelly: Tiff, it... it is a little unusual. Tiffany: I think there's some kind of force building up that's affecting everyone in this house. It may be using all of us to make some tragic event from the past happen all over again. Kelly: We'd better split up. Things of note It's time for the annual bookwork, last seen in Angels in Waiting. At that time Bosley and the three Angels were expected to do the bookwork together, but this time around Bosley ended up doing it himself while the other three went on vacation. This may have been a result of his having lost a wager the previous year. No mundane explanation for the apparently supernatural events of this episode is ever given, though the logical inconsistencies of the apparently ghostly manifestations (eg people hearing the footsteps of a wheelchair-bound ghost) might give a clue. The supposed supernatural events of the episode include: Tiffany claiming to have had the same prescient dream for the ten nights preceding the episode, Erica claiming to have witnessed various things moving of their own accord, Erica claiming to have heard various unexplained sounds, Tiffany's windows opening during a wind storm, Tiffany's chandelier moving during a wind storm, Tiffany's mirror moving of its own accord after witnessing the moving chandelier, Tiffany seeing things in the middle of the night (such as a party going on and then everyone disappearing), Tiffany sensing some sort of evil presence, a parked car rolling down a hill toward Erica and Tiffany, the housekeeper (and possibly the Angels) smelling the ghost's perfume, the Angels seeing a bed and chandelier jiggling, a door to a secret passage opening, electric lights in the secret passage turning on and off of their own accord, a door rattling, some luggage moving, and Tiffany being able to solve a murder mystery. When preparing for the costume party, Kris and Kelly both became scared and wondered if there was indeed an actual supernatural presence. When Tiffany discovered a secret passage in the closet, she entered the secret passage without telling Kris and Kelly she was going exploring. When Kris found the secret passage and called Tiffany's name, Tiffany didn't bother to respond. This is perhaps the worst example of a lack of teamwork ever seen on the show. Category:Episodes